


[索香]青春二三事儿

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: *高中paro，同级同学设定*未成年暧昧友情向，可能ooc*无脑沙雕段子文，梗来自微博*文中学校制度架空，不要纠结是哪国
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	[索香]青春二三事儿

(1)坐公车  
早上7点，山治在心里骂骂咧咧地咬着三明治闯出家门，一手套着外套一手提溜着书包顺着楼梯飞奔下楼，冲出单元门的时候还有一只袖子颤颤巍巍地在他身后飘舞。  
这是这学期开学一个月以来，他第四次睡过头了。  
早在上一次因为睡过头旷课，被教务处主任抓到时就已经再三警告他如果再迟到一次就要记小过了，听起来倒也不是什么大事，只用连续一周课后留下到图书馆帮忙打扫，外加周一当升旗后上去读检讨书就能够抵消。  
然而这才是山治最难以忍受的。  
他是个极其要面子的中二少年，让他当着全校师生读睡过头迟到的检讨无异于把他当众处刑，自杀可能还来的更快些。  
幸亏这天只睡过了10分钟，昨夜睡前也已经做好三明治可以在路上解决早饭，只要能赶上平时坐的那一趟公车就还有准时到校的希望。  
也许是诚心感动了上天，他一路甩着飞毛腿到达车站的时候，要坐的那趟公车才刚刚摇摇晃晃停靠站台。  
顺利挤上了车，山治把书包往脚面上一放，松了一口气，自认为无敌帅气地单手插兜站立，愉快地吃起了他的早饭。  
谁知人算不如天算，兴许前方有了变故，司机一个螺旋式刹车，车尾惯性中横甩，忙着耍帅摆pose的山治无处借力眼看就要摔个狗啃泥，情急之下凭借求生本能大手一挥——只听滋啦一声，他把旁边同学的校服拉链一拉到底。  
山治:......(僵硬)  
乘客们:......(赶紧转头假装没看到)  
车里一片沉默，山治愣在原地，和站他旁边的绿发小哥面面相觑，手还无措地揪着对方的校服敞口处。  
如果有人事后采访山治当时的想法，他一定会说自己很后悔，总之就是非常后悔。  
让你摆pose让你耍帅。  
反正从那天开始，他坐公车一定老老实实抓紧扶手，再也不敢小看公车司机的狂野内心了。

(2)烹饪课  
说到一起坐公车的绿发小哥，名叫罗罗诺亚·索隆，是山治的隔壁再隔壁班学生。  
因为那次意外之后频频在公车上相遇，慢慢相熟起来，聊天中山治又得知原来他就是校剑道部主力，那个著名的号称三刀流魔兽的家伙。  
在选修课上两人又一次面面相觑。  
山治傻眼，索隆尴尬。  
山治飘忽的声音打破沉默：看不出来你个绿藻头居然选了烹饪课，你笨手笨脚真的能学会吗？索隆脸胀得通红，望了望除他两之外全员女孩子的教室气呼呼反驳，少啰嗦你个圈圈眉毛，你能比我好到哪去！  
因在填报选修课的时候睡过去什么都不知道，最后被迫分到烹饪课的可怜的索隆还以为山治和他一样是个青铜，谁知道山治居然是个料理王者，之所以报这门课唯一原因就是可以无障碍地接近香香的女孩们。  
被看破一切的授课老师安排给索隆做搭档后，山治面条泪跪地痛哭，绝望地眼睁睁看着他泡妞计划越走越远。  
不过山治还是很快接受了现实的残酷，打满鸡血发誓要在烹饪课大展风采，斩获一票迷妹的心。  
某一日学习的是如何使用新款料理机器，他两分到的桌子周围没有插电的地方，山治施展浑身解数把隔壁组的妹子们逗笑，借来了电源，指挥索隆给料理机插上电。  
大概是因为索隆彻底是个生活白痴，始终找不到设计隐蔽的电源接口在哪，还在处理食材的山治只好隔空指挥。  
蠢吗你都说了是在屁股后面，用力插进去就行。  
索隆摸索半天才找到，好不容易插上已经满头大汗。通了电的机器启动发出滴滴声，索隆一脸好奇，转头对着山治：哦？才刚插上它就叫了，反应挺快的嘛。  
隔壁组妹子们：我怀疑你们在ghs……(鄙夷的眼神)  
对他人想法一概不知的两人还在那里玩料理机玩的不亦乐乎。  
然而下一节烹饪课，山治故技重施想和妹子们再借电源插座的时候，居然被斩钉截铁拒绝了，而且从此两妹子再也不愿理他两。这事儿成了未解之谜，直到毕业，山治依旧想破脑袋都不明白原因。

(3)厕所传说  
每个学校都有这样那样的传说，废弃教学楼的幽灵啦，半夜飘过的红衣鬼影啦。神神鬼鬼的传闻是最吸引中二时期好奇心过强的学生的事情之一了。  
恰逢周五放学，山治的同班好友路飞娜美提议要夜探学校后山废弃教学楼的厕所，后面还跟着怕鬼二人组——胆小的生物课代表乌索普是被路飞拽着去的，而山治在娜美的wink下一秒都坚持不了。  
由于是秋季天黑的很早，才6点出头已经暗下来一半，他们在教室分享了山治做的点心，等到天快要全黑就离开了教室，朝着后山进发。  
乌索普半路已经抖成了筛子，嘴里念叨着“你们去吧，我真的不去了…我得了一种不能进厕所的病…我快死了……”  
同样怕鬼的山治为了不在娜美面前丢面儿，硬生生强撑出一副无惧的表情，骨子里的绅士风度下意识把娜美挡在身后。  
到了地点，决定轮流独自进厕所探险，待满5分钟，没够时间的和没走完整圈的就是打赌输了，是要请大家吃冰糕和汽水的。  
娜美无情拒绝了山治陪她一起进女厕所的要求，而乌索普早已丧失发言权，被路飞嘻嘻嘻笑着拖了进去，山治站在原地思考几秒，也跟着路飞走了进去。  
废旧厕所没有开灯，虽然有微弱的自然光从入口射进，但基本起不到视物的作用。  
老教学楼的格局很不方便，整栋楼只有一楼有厕所，为了容纳原来人数众多的师生，这个厕所修建的很大，里面七绕八拐有好几个道。几人约定的不仅要待够时间，也是要把整个厕所绕一遍，因为几乎看不到东西，只有森白的墙角隐隐约约有一点轮廓，路飞和乌索普早已绕到不知哪里，只能听到乌索普抖抖索索的声音和路飞的嬉笑从不远处传来。  
山治壮着胆子顺着道走了一圈，没敢去开隔间的门，完成任务后飞快地退回入口处等待时间流逝。或许是因为恐惧，一阵尿意涌上来，他挣扎了一会儿还是推开离出口最近的一个隔间，快速解决生理问题。搞定后冲了水，刚提好裤子准备转身出去，脚腕处伸出一只手将他攥住了。  
是一只很大很有力的手，山治引以为傲的腿力竟挣脱不开，而路飞的笑声离得非常远。山治一身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，冷汗在一秒钟内已经细细密密布满额头，血液仿佛从脚腕处开始都一寸一寸凝固。  
被吓到快要窒息，就差翻白眼晕过去的时候，传来一个幽幽的声音。  
喂，兄弟，带纸了吗。  
山治：……？？？这踏马好熟一声音？？？  
等冷静下来拉开隔壁隔间瞪眼一看，好一颗郁郁葱葱的绿脑袋，哪怕在暗得不行的厕所里也显眼到不行。没好气的掏出纸巾丢给对方，山治白眼快要翻到天上。  
你踏马成心吓老子是吧！！  
谁知道是你个白痴眉毛啊。  
你有病吧来这里上厕所？  
你才是有病吧不上厕所来这里，剑道部最近的厕所就是这里吧。  
剑道部？剑道部右边不就是厕所吗？！！  
别开玩笑了我去找过根本没有。  
？？？？  
山治陷入自我怀疑中。  
被这事儿一打岔，路飞拖着乌索普出来的时候才想反应过来时间到了，恍恍惚惚出了厕所，被纸巾拯救的剑道部主力懒懒散散跟在后面。  
娜美对队伍里多出的某人一脸震惊，路飞大笑着拍着乌索普的肩膀叫他请客，而山治还在惊吓的余韵和愤怒的交织中，迟迟回不过神来。  
嗯，总之，这又是美好的一天。

END


End file.
